All Because Of A Little Girl
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: John found her and everyone else found him.-"You okay?" He asked her softly as she looked up into his eyes in shock. She didn’t even respond... Sheppard/Weir*


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own them etc etc etc etc etc***

**...the description wasn't so great, the story is the mainevent -* enjoy.**

-x-x-x-

John Sheppard ran down the alley way as fast as he could, losing the three men in black behind him quickly. Coming to a dead end blocked off by a gate he quickly looped his fingers through the gate and pulled himself up and over the gate before turning to the left into a small opening. Realizing that was a wrong turn he looked around quickly and found a small window below him in the building, smiling slyly he dropped to his knees and slid down into the building watching the three men run right past the building and moving on.

_'About time.'_ John gave out a sigh looking around the small, dark room and froze when he heard a noise. Quietly he looked around the area and found a small curly head poke out around a few boxes. _'A child? Why is there a child down here?'_ John thought to himself in worry and confusion of the empty, dirty building.

"You can come out...I'm not going to hurt you." John spoke softly to the child slowly creeping towards it but the child continued to stand behind the boxes staring at him with bright, piercing blue eyes.

"It's alright..." John tried again even softer this time and the child slowly walked around the sides of the boxes and he then realized it was a girl, she had dark, almost black hair with curls falling past her shoulders a few inches. She was wearing a tattered/worn long sleeved, dark blue dress that stopped just below her knees with some black sneakers covering her toes, and a light pink blankie in her hand along with a stuffed teddy bear clutched under her arm.

"Hey, there you are. Can you tell me your name?" John flashed the girl his brightest smile before stopping a few feet in front of her, kneeling down to her height.

"Sophi." She answered in a small, frightened tone.

"Well Sophi...where are your parents?" He asked her as she took two small steps toward him.

"They died." Sophie replied sadly.

Before John could reply there was a bang above them and the girl ran to him, covering the distance between them and throwing her arms around him tightly. John's immediate reaction was picking the girl up in his arms, holding her close, and running to the window.

"Sophi, I need you to crawl through the window for me and wait until I get through and I need you to be really quiet alright?" He told her quietly and she nodded slowly as he helped her through the window before he crawled up and through behind her. Once John was through he picked Sophi up in his arms and ran off down the alley and out into the street, jumping into the nearest cab and taking off as a few people in uniforms gathered in the alley and outside the door of the building.

-x-x-x-

"Sheppard...?" Ronon Dex questioned as John ran through the door way with a child in his arms.

"Ronon, Teyla." He nodded at the couple before him shutting the door quickly behind himself.

"John what is going on? Who is this child?" Teyla Emmagen asked in worry looking between the child and John.

"I was being chased by some of Kolya's men. I hid in a building and found Sophi hiding. She's an orphan, her parents are dead. The cops were searching the building we were in, so we ran. This was the closest place so we came here." John explained to them.

"Are you both alright?" Teyla questioned seeing how dirty the little girl was.

"I think so; Sophi is it alright if you go with my friend Teyla so she can clean you up?" John spoke softly to Sophi as she faced him. She looked at him questioningly before she gave in and nodded, trusting John and the other two completely before he passed her off to Teyla and they walked out.

"Sheppard what do you plan on doing with this child?" Ronon suddenly asked him sharply.

"I have no idea. I have never taken care of a child like this before, but I couldn't just leave her there alone in that building while the cops were there, plus Kolya and his men." John snapped back angrily. John and Ronon talked some more before Teyla came back with a cleaned up Sophi and they left later that night.

-x-x-x-

John was walking hand in hand with Sophi down the side walk at seven pm on their way to his apartment...

"Sophi how old are you?" John asked looking down at her as she smiled up at him brightly, with a few little random skips in her walk. _'She's a pretty smart kid.'_ John thought to himself in amusement.

"Five." She replied looking up at him before jumping over a puddle and going back to her steady walk next to John. _'Five? This girl is only five?'_

"What happened to your parents?" He didn't know if he should be asking her these kinds of questions but didn't really care, he needed to know.

"My...my mommy and daddy were killed by a bad man. Mommy hid me and I ran away." Sophi told him softly looking down at her black sneakers as they continued walking. John was about to finish questioning her when he saw two people standing outside of his apartment building...in uniforms. He swiftly picked Sophi up in his arms and hid in an alley way, peaking around the corner of the building to watch the duo outside.

"John...what it is?" Sophi asked him softly looking up at him after placing her small, pale arms around his neck.

"I don't know..." John answered her quietly holding her close as he continued to watch the pair.

"They're cops..." Sophi suddenly announced.

"Yeah...how did you know that?" He asked in slight surprise and confusion.

"That lady...she almost caught me one day, but I ran away and hid before she could." She pointed at the average height, skinny, curly-head brunette next to the slightly taller, fit, partially bald man next to her.

"Was she trying to hurt you?" John suddenly asked getting over protective of a little girl he had known for only a few hours but Sophi just shrugged.

"We need to stay aw-..." Before John could finish Sophi suddenly sneezed and the pair down the street looked directly in their direction and saw them.

"Shit...hold on as tightly as possible and don't let go." John told her firmly as he took off running down the alley. Turning back slightly he saw the pair running after them.

"John!" Sophi cried softly up at him realizing the same thing.

"It's alright, just hold on." John replied firmly and she just held on tightly as he continued. Suddenly a shot went off and Sophi screamed as John placed his hand over her small head.

"I told you not to shoot! Plus he has a child!" The woman snapped angrily at the man John heard from behind as he found a ladder of a fire escape off a building that went all the way up so he quickly grabbed it and started to climb. He got to the first platform above him when he heard shots going off below him. Turning swiftly he found about four of Kolya's men advancing on the pair that were just chasing him. _'Damn-it. I can't leave them there...'_ John thought to himself angrily as he saw three men attack the guy and that left the woman standing alone.

"John..." Sophi tugged on his arm and John looked down at her before replying.

"Sophi I need you to stay up here and be as quiet as possible, I have to go help them." John told her sharply with demand in his voice and she just nodded before he set her down on her little feet and climbing back down the ladder. He quickly took out two men seeing that the woman had taken out one already but missed the other who had come up behind her and had her pinned up against the brick building with her back pinned against the man's chest.

"Let her go..." John warned the man angrily pulling his knife out realizing he had left his gun at home.

"Get outta here man, do what's best for ya! This isn't your business!" The man answered grinding into the woman quickly shoving her against the wall harder making her even more upset.

"I'm making it my business let her go!" John cried angrily at the man and suddenly the man turned around with the woman still against him, switching his hold so his arm was around her neck and knife in hand pointing it at John.

"I said this isn't your business!" The man snapped back angrily. Within that second John made eye contact with the brunette and he read something in her eyes and nodded at her. Suddenly she dug her elbow in the man's gut and he shoved her to the ground, making her impact the wall with her head as she went down while John fought the man.

"John!" Sophi cried out as she saw cop cars coming down the street before she climbed down the ladder.

_'Shit, now the cop knows my name. Ugh, thanks Sophi!'_ John glared at the girl slightly seeing that the other cop was out cold as were the other four assailants...he looked back at the woman.

"John?" The woman mouthed and croaked out in confusion trying to figure out who he was before she lost consciousness. John briskly picked her up in his arms and ran over to Sophi before they both took off running for cover.

-x-x-x-

'Ugh where am I? What the hell happened?' She mumbled opening her eyes slowly and quickly shutting them from the blinding pain of the light above the bed she was lying in. Finally adjusting to the light she looked around and didn't recognize the room at all, she didn't recognize anything actually. Slowly getting to her feet she walked to the door and out to realize she was in an apartment building.

-x-x-x-

John heard one of the floor boards creak as he stood next to a sitting Sophi who was on the counter top drinking some water. He quickly turned to see the woman he had brought back with them standing there in confusion. She quickly grabbed his gun on the table next to her and pointed it at them.

"Where am I? What happened?" She ground out angrily as Sophi hid behind John and grabbed him tightly.

"You're safe here, put the gun down. We don't want any one to get hurt!" John told her firmly.

"Who are you?" She continued to ask questions.

"My name is John Sheppard, this is my apartment. Will you just put the gun down?!" John replied getting angry not wanting any one to get hurt. Slowly Sophi crawled out from around John and got down. She made her way towards the woman and stood before her as the woman just stared down at her in shock and surprise at the child's confidence. Sophi cautiously reached out towards the gun...

"Sophi..." John snapped firmly at the girl but she just ignored him and took the gun away from the woman. Then they heard an explosion outside the window. Running past the woman and Sophi, John ran into a room and found some of Kolya's men outside trying to get in...

"Time to go!" John cried out grabbing a bag and stuffing it full of some things before putting the book bag securely around Sophi.

"What?" The woman snapped angrily as John picked Sophi up and walked towards the door way.

"Look either you stay and get killed by Kolya's men or you stay with us and get the hell out of here in one piece! Take your pick!" John snapped back at her fiercely before shoving her to the side as shots started going through the door before them. Once the shots ceased he grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her towards his bedroom and out the window onto the fire escape before they all climbed down. John led her the rest of the way with Sophi in his arms as he ran quickly...he ended up back at Ronon and Teyla's.

"John?! Now what?" Teyla cried as they burst through the door.

"Kolya's men again..." John gasped out slamming the door behind him after he shoved the woman in.

"Who's the chick? She's a cop..." Ronon suddenly realized staring at the brunette in his house.

"She's...I don't know actually. What is your name?" John suddenly asked her.

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth Weir. What is going on?" Elizabeth asked angrily in reply.

"Kolya's men are after me as you can tell...and I'm guessing you too. I only saved your ass last night from these idiots." John explained to her putting Sophi down on her feet.

"Where's my partner?" Elizabeth suddenly asked them.

"I-Um...last time I saw him was last night passed out with all the others right before the cops came." John replied taking the bag from Sophi.

"Why did you take me? And why do you have this little girl? I've never seen her with you or around this part of town before." Elizabeth snapped angrily as Teyla took Sophi into the other room and Ronon walked out having to do some business.

"Because thanks to little Sophi in there she cried out my name when the cops were coming so you knew who I was...I couldn't just let you go! As for Sophi, I found her yesterday running from Kolya's men and you guys! I couldn't just leave her there alone!" John answered all of her questions.

"So am I considered your hostage? If so are you ever going to let me go?" Elizabeth asked him in confusion.

"Yeah I guess you are kind of considered my hostage I can't really let you go and then come hunt me down." He replied opening the bag as she turned around, putting her back to him.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Sheppard but..." Just then she turned around pointing a gun directly at him to realize he already had one in her face.

"Please, it's John. And I'm sorry Miss Weir...is it Miss? Or is it Mrs.? Anyways don't make this harder than it needs to be!" John smirked at her playing his little game with her.

"It's MISS thank you very much! And I'm sorry for not trusting someone who pretty much kidnapped me and is now telling me he's trying to save my life along with some random little girl?" Elizabeth snapped putting it all together.

"Get down!" John cried as shots started going off. He grabbed her around the waist and shoved her to the ground, dropping over top of her as she curled up underneath him, wrapping her arms around her head.

"Teyla get Sophi out of here I'll create a distraction. Go with them..." John called out to Teyla in the other room before turning his attention back to Elizabeth below him.

"I won't! I can't just leave you here; I can help you!" She snapped at him looking up at him as she laid flat on her back beneath him now.

"Yes you will!" He yanked her up not so gracefully as Teyla and Sophi came in quickly.

"Teyla watch after this one too. I'll catch up with you guys later." John ordered her and Teyla just nodded before motioning for Elizabeth to follow.

"I'm not leaving you alone against all of those men!" Elizabeth cried at him angrily.

"Get the hell out of here!" John yelled at her but she still didn't budge.

"No!" She snapped back.

"Damn it! Go!" He cried at the top of his lungs and she just stared at him appalled but didn't go. "So help me God I will knock you out and Teyla will carry you if we desperately have to!" He snapped at her suddenly, her reaction was walking up to him and punching him.

"What the hell?" John cried grasping the wrist of the hand that had just punched him in the face.

"That is for being an asshole! Now I'm not leaving you alone against Kolya's men!" She snapped at him so fiercely he actually felt a shiver go through his spine and he gave in.

"Fine, just stay out of trouble!" He replied before telling Teyla to take Sophi the hell outta there.

Once Teyla and Sophi were gone John put his full attention on Elizabeth...

"Now listen to me! You're going to have to trust me! We have to let Teyla and Sophi get far enough away as possible before we can get out of here ourselves, and we can't go after them. It's going to be just you and I for a few days." John snapped at her sharply to get his point through to her and she just nodded before responding.

"Do I at least get a gun?" She asked him looking him straight in the eyes...

"Promise not to use it against me?" He stared her down slightly before she nodded in agreement.

"And it begins..." John sighed out as the door was broke down.

Five men came busting through the door. Three went straight for John while two went for Elizabeth. John felt a little shot of worry go through him but it immediately disappeared when he took down his last guy and looked over to Elizabeth watching her swing her leg out, kick the man in the gut before making hard contact with his face and knocking him out.

"What?" Elizabeth asked him raising her eyebrow as she stood before two unconscious men that were twice as big as her.

"You're...you...alright!" John smiled brightly at her realizing she was a lot stronger than he had thought she was. Making his way to the door she followed him briskly and they both ran out through the clear area.

"John!" Elizabeth whispered to him harshly grabbing his arm making him come to a complete stop in the hallway of the third floor of the five story apartment building.

"What?" He was confused as to why she was stopping them. Then he glanced down the stairway and realized there were about seven men coming up the stairs.

"Come on..." John grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards the other stairs and running up the stairs, pulling her behind him.

John had to kick the door open to get out onto the roof running towards the edge of the building...

"John?" Elizabeth questioned him in worry and confusion as he peered over the edge. Suddenly he was looking around them for something...but she had no idea what he was up to. "John!" She suddenly cried at him trying to get his attention as he tied one end of a rope to a large pipe coming out of the roof and wrapped the other end around his hand and forearm.

"Hold on!" He cried wrapping his free arm around her waist, pulling her close, and she automatically wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?!" She cried as he jumped off the building while she clutched to him and screamed. They went out a little ways from the building before they came back and hit the building about fifteen feet from the ground. John let go of the rope and pulled Elizabeth closer as they dropped to the ground. John hit the ground with his feet and fell back onto his butt while Elizabeth crumpled in his arms and dropped into him, still clutching to him.

"You okay?" He asked her softly as she looked up into his eyes in shock.

She didn't even respond, instead looked at him with wide eyes, when suddenly they were being shot at. Elizabeth screamed and curled into him further.

"Time to go!" He cried out helping her up before they ran off while he practically carried her to safety. Finally they lost all of Kolya's men and now John was pacing the empty, abandoned building making sure they really lost those men while Elizabeth sat across from him, leaning heavily against the wall, trying to regain her composure and calm herself.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding.

"Find a place to hide out for awhile, stay safe, hidden." John shrugged walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"Where are we going to stay?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I've been thinking about that...I think I know somebody who may let us stay with them." He informed her and she just nodded before he helped her up and they set off for this place John had suggested.

-x-x-x-

"Sheppard? I'm saving your ass again! What happened to you saying you can take care of yourself?" The older man teased him as John stood on the front doorstep of the cabin-like house.

"Yeah, I know. Look we just need a place to stay for a week or so then we'll be out of here. I promise." John explained to him as he placed his hand in his pockets.

"We? Who are we? You drug someone else into this?" The man cried out as Elizabeth appeared next to John. "And it's a girl. Kirk you never stop do you?" He continued to tease John.

"This girl you are referring to...is a cop thank you very much." Elizabeth spoke up defending herself from the older man with graying hair while crossing her arms over her chest. That's when the man noticed the dirty uniform she was wearing.

"Jack be nice and let them in. They are most certainly welcome here." A much younger blonde woman compared to the man _Jack_ appeared behind him. She looked to be around Elizabeth and John's age.

"Alright I suppose." Jack teased them and moved so they could come in.

"John, it's so good to see you!" The blonde welcomed him with a smile and hug.

"You too. Guys this is Elizabeth Weir, Elizabeth this is Jack O'Neill-" Jack cut him off for a few seconds with a smile...

"With two L's!" Jack smiled brightly holding up two fingers before John continued.

"And his wife Samantha Carter-O'Neill...she prefers to be called Sam though." John teased Sam a little and she glared at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both." Elizabeth smiled slightly at the couple.

"So who are you running from now Johnny? And how did you drag her into this?" Jack questioned him as Jack shut the front door.

"I am not to blame for this one! I found a little girl running from Kolya's men along with hiding from Elizabeth and her partner. I couldn't just leave her; she was practically being attacked by Kolya. Teyla and Ronon have her now...I don't necessarily know where but she's with them so I know she'll be safe. Elizabeth on the other hand drug herself into this! She was chasing us down with her partner...who decided to shoot at us I recall..." Elizabeth suddenly cut him off.

"That wasn't intended! I told him not to shoot, he didn't listen!" She quickly defended herself once again shocking Jack and Sam at how quickly she reacted to that.

"Anyways, Sophi called to me when Elizabeth was being attacked...she knew my name and the cops were coming. I couldn't just leave her there to just come and hunt me down later!" John explained their position.

"Oh of course...Kirk." Jack continued to bug John and tease him.

"Alright boys, that's enough. Elizabeth why don't you join me and I'll get you some different clothes and you can freshen up a bit. John you know where your extra clothes are at." Sam broke the two up and took Elizabeth's arm and guided her through the house to her and Jack's bedroom to get some clothes for Elizabeth and let her shower while John did the same in the guest bedroom.

-x-x-x-

John had taken a pretty long shower and went through the slightly empty drawers of the guest bedroom which held some of his clothing from...similar experiences and just hanging out at their place a lot of the time a few years ago. He dried his hair with his towel the best he could then went into the guest bedroom to pull on a pair of his boxers and dark grey, oversized sweat pants before making his way to the kitchen for something to drink and a little to eat. Jack and Sam were both in there when he walked in...

"John..." Sam started but John just cut her off.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what we're going to do for sure. But yes I'll keep her safe and I'll even bring Sophi by one of these days when this is all over to meet you both! She'll love it." John tried to change the subject...

"John as well as I know you...Kolya can be tricky. Just make sure you're both safe at all times, and we'd be grateful to meet Sophi. We're here if you need anything, you know that." Jack replied to the younger man while John got himself a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks guys, for everything." John sighed out thankfully. About forty minutes or so passed between them and they realized it was taking Elizabeth a very long time to shower and what not. John decided he would go check on her and make sure she was okay...

"Elizabeth...um Elizabeth?" John rapped his knuckles on the door of Jack and Sam's bedroom and didn't hear a response; he also didn't hear any water running.

"Elizabeth?" Still no response. "I hope you're dressed..." John whispered to himself and opened the door slowly and took a few steps in to find Elizabeth fast asleep on Jack and Sam's bed curled up, dressed in black sweatpants, an oversized dark blue, long sleeved shirt, curls still wet, and towel curled up in one hand while the other hand was draped across her waist. That's when Sam walked in behind him, opening the door further.

"John...oh." Sam then realized Elizabeth was sleeping. "Why don't you take her to the guest bedroom and get some sleep yourself?" She suggested to him and he just nodded before slowly and carefully picking Elizabeth up in his arms and carrying her to the guest bedroom, placing her under the covers and 'tucking her in'. Once she was all situated he found himself a comforter and pillow before making way for the couch in the living room. Soon enough everyone was fast asleep.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth snuggled deeper into the fluffy comforter and pillow pulling the comforter around her more. Suddenly she heard the door slowly open, peeking over the comforter she found John walking in, rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up more when he stumbled slightly and fell into the dresser a little. John looked towards the bed as he heard a small snicker...

"Ha, ha...laugh it up." John looked directly at her as she continued to laugh a little before pulling the comforter entirely away from her face.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She smirked before yawning.

"Well if you would excuse me, I would like to get dressed for the day. Whether you pull that comforter up over your head, or if you really need to see some things I guess I can let you, or leave the room completely, I don't care. I would just like to get dressed" He smirked back at her as he teased watching her face redden to the max before she quickly got up out of the bed and briskly walked out leaving a laughing John.

Elizabeth then walked into the kitchen to find Sam already awake making breakfast...

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized for intruding so suddenly.

"You're fine; you have nothing to apologize for." Sam smiled brightly at her, with her blue eyes shining.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A high pitched voice cried out through the house confusing Elizabeth...when suddenly a little boy with dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes came running past Elizabeth with Jack following him.

"Good morning sweetheart." Sam smiled brightly picking the little boy up as Jack walked over to them...

"Oh how sweet of you." Jack teased her kissing her briefly.

"I was talking to him." She smirked at her husband before giving him another small peck on the lips.

"Of course you were." Jack winked before tickling the little boy and walking to the fridge to get drinks for everyone.

"Elizabeth this is our son Jacob, he's four going on five in a couple months." Sam introduced them both.

"Hi." Jacob smiled softly at her, hiding a little behind Sam's shoulder as he rested his head on it.

"Hello." Elizabeth smiled back at him before taking a seat at the table with a glass of water. A few minutes later John walked in and they all continued and finished breakfast.

-x-x-x-

That day went by quickly and they all sat down that night to try and enjoy a movie. It was a little hard with all the pressure and worry of Kolya and his men. Plus not knowing where Ronon, Teyla, and Sophi were at and if they were okay. They had watched a good hour of the movie when Sam realized Jacob had fallen fast asleep on her and Jack was also falling asleep on her. She nudged Jack with her shoulder to wake him and pulled Jacob closer getting a better hold on him.

"Hmm?" Jack groaned loudly...

"Shh!" Sam immediately shushed him so he wouldn't wake Jacob while John and Elizabeth just laughed a little.

"Time for bed." Sam whispered to him before he moved and got up so she could get up. Jack went straight to their bedroom and flopped down on the bed while Sam brought Jacob to his bedroom and tucked him in before retiring to her own room with Jack.

John and Elizabeth stayed up and finished watching the movie...once it was over they sat and talked for a few more minutes about things. When suddenly...

"Did you hear that?" Elizabeth jumped slightly, turning around to face the kitchen where there was a door that led out onto the deck.

"Hear what?" John smiled a little in amusement at the sudden state of panic coming from Elizabeth.

"That!" She whispered loudly hearing the noise once again...

"I do not know what you're talking about..." John replied softly trying to hear what she was hearing...but wasn't coming up with anything. Elizabeth continued to look around the area searching for something, anything that was making the noise.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." He patted her knee grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and piling it up next to him. Elizabeth just nodded in agreement before biding goodnight and escaping to the guest bedroom.

John had been lying on the couch and trying to fall asleep for about fifteen minutes when suddenly he heard something bump into something. John slowly sat up and suddenly saw a figure standing a few feet away shocking him when they cried out...

"What the..." John practically shouted as he realized it was Elizabeth...and she immediately silenced her startled cry before limping a little towards the nearest chair.

"Sorry." She called to him as she sat in the chair and pulled her knee up to her chest and held her foot in her hand.

"What are you doing? And what did you do?" John asked sitting up fully on the couch turning on the lamp beside the couch.

"I'm sorry. I just hit my foot on something." She mumbled out rubbing her foot.

"Are you okay?" He laughed softly before he felt a pillow connect with his face...

"I'll be fine..." Elizabeth ground out as she glared at him.

"What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed?" John questioned her putting the thrown pillow next to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I keep hearing that noise." She confessed softly.

"Alright...what movie?" He suddenly asked getting up from the couch and walking over to the entertainment console to pick out a movie.

"What?" She was slightly confused...

"Well you're obviously not going to fall asleep and I'm not going to fall asleep and leave you sitting here by yourself, that's bad company. So we'll watch another movie." John smiled brightly at her before popping in a random movie. As they started watching it he realized she was still looking around the room trying to figure out where the 'noise' was coming from. John found out it was just the wind...

"Come on, get over here." He motioned for her to join him on the couch and she looked at him in confusion.

"Just come here please." John told her firmly and she immediately went to the couch feeling safer as she sat next to him. He gave her half of his comforter and they both got comfortable as they continued to watch the movie.

-x-x-x-

"Teyla...where is John? When will we see John?" Sophi asked as she tugged on Teyla's arm while they walked into the living room of a small apartment, owned by one of Ronon's random friends.

"I don't know for sure sweetheart. I promise you we will see him again. He and...the lady...need to hide out for awhile so we aren't in danger and so we're all safe." Teyla kneeled down to the girl's height and kissed her forehead.

"I miss him..." Sophi replied barely above a whisper.

"I know, soon you will see him...soon." She replied back hugging her tightly.

-x-x-x-

John woke up to giggling and something tickling his nose. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a small figure sitting in front of him on the coffee table while he also found the attacker of his nose...a brown curl. _Elizabeth...we must have fallen asleep watching the movie..._John thought to himself before he fully opened his eyes to find Jacob sitting cross legged on the coffee table smiling brightly at him...still giggling.

"Jacob, don't wake..." It was Jack. "Oh I see you're awake." He smirked at the position he was in. John had his feet propped up on the coffee table, blanket across both him and Elizabeth who was lying against him still fast asleep, feet curled up beside her. Just then Jacob burst out in laughter…waking Elizabeth while Jack walked up the stairs to find his wife.

"Oh…" She was a little shocked to find herself cuddled up next to John and immediately sat up, putting some space between them. John just smirked at her and shook his head before getting up and walking down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Hello Jacob." Elizabeth smiled at the little boy still sitting before her.

"Will you read to me?" He randomly asked her before she hesitantly replied…

"Sure. I would love to." With that said he jumped off the coffee table and ran to the corner where his toys, books, colors, and coloring books were stored before running back to her with a book…

-x-x-x-

Two more days had passed quickly within the household. John was starting to think more about Sophi, Teyla, and Ronon, as to if they were safe or even where they were. Elizabeth on the other hand was thinking, or more like worrying, about what was going to happen when she was finally safe and out of this situation. What was she going to do when she gets back to work...or even when was she going to get back to work? She was sitting out back on Jack and Sam's little dock that led out into their little 'pond' area on the edge with her feet dangling over the end, toes hitting the water below and staring out past everything. She didn't even hear the approaching footsteps behind her...

"Hey...whatcha doin?" It was Jack...

"Huh? Oh sorry, I've just been thinking and observing the beautiful scenery." She shrugged as he sat next to her while she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Mind sharing what you're thinkin' about?" He randomly asked her fidgeting with Jacob's baseball in his hands. Elizabeth just kind of looked over at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly and responding...

"I-I guess I've just been worried." She simply stated not knowing how to explain her thoughts and feelings to him.

"About...?" He continued to try and push her on...

"About everything. About everything that has happened. How are the police going to take it with John practically kidnapping me? What's going to happen to him? What's going to happen to Sophi? Where are Kolya and all of his men? How do we know what they're doing, what they're up to, and what they really have in store for all of us?" Elizabeth continued listing off everything when Jack finally cut her off...

"Alright...I would have to say that you like to question everything. Anyways back to the subject at hand, I would have to say John is the last person you need to be worrying about and Sophi...none of us know what's going to happen to Sophi. Kolya and his men well we don't even know where they are right now and I really don't care. Just as long as they're far the hell away from all of us and none of us have any kind of idea what's going to happen when it's safe for you to leave and get back to the police..." Jack simply informed her and she just nodded making her think more.

"Daddy!" Jacob called from the back porch...

"That's my cue..." He patted her knee before slowly getting up to his feet and jogging to the house, picking Jacob up in his arms before running into the house. Once he was gone Elizabeth slowly lay down onto her back, legs continued dangling over the edge, arms over her waist as she stared up into the clear blue sky before she slowly fell asleep...

-x-x-x-

"Hey have you guys seen Elizabeth anywhere?" John suddenly asked Sam and Jack as he walked into the kitchen to find Sam putting dishes away with Jack sitting on the stool at the counter with Jacob sitting in front of him on the counter.

"I think she's still out side." Jack replied softly nodding his head towards the back door. John nodded a thanks before with a small smile before walking out the back door...to an empty back yard.

"Guys...she's not out here..." John called back through the open screen door.

"She was just out here ten minutes ago..." Jack replied coming to stand in the door way.

"Elizabeth!" John yelled her name throughout the back yard as he came to stand in the grass at the bottom of the back porch stairs.

"Elizabeth!" He tried again but got no response... "Where could she be? She wouldn't leave!" John snapped angrily turning back to Jack and Sam.

"Sam, pack the bags." Jack ordered to her sending Jacob over to her. Sam looked at him worriedly as she picked Jacob up in her arms.

"Jack..." She spoke softly to him as Jacob cuddled into her.

"It's alright, just go pack the bags. Just in case..." He replied firmly but softly with compassion and worry for his wife and son. She just nodded slowly before turning and briskly walking out with Jacob.

"Alright...let's go find her." Jack sighed out but John soon stopped him...

"Jack you should just stay here and watch after Sam and Jacob. I'll find her. You just take care of your family..." John practically begged him not wanting anything to happen to Sam or Jacob.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack simply questioned slipping his hands in his pockets and John just nodded before jogging off to find Elizabeth.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth could barely catch her breath anymore as she ran full force through the trees. She could feel branches reaching out, latching onto her slightly baggy, black racer tank top, and blue jean capri's she borrowed from Sam, while rocks and sticks on the ground dug into her bare feet. Suddenly avoiding a random large branch in front of her she slid to the ground a little before jumping back up and running once again. She had been sleeping on the dock when she felt two hands grasp her calves and try to pull her into the 'pond'. Figuring it was just John it scared her to death when she realized it wasn't any of her former house members so she kicked them off her. The only thing she could think of doing without putting everyone else in danger was run into the trees...which now led her to this situation.

"I'm going to get you!" The man cried after her as she continued running and she had no idea where she was anymore...

Turning slightly to see where the man was at she suddenly tripped over something and face planted into the earthy ground. As she was quickly getting up she felt a foot on her back shove her back to the ground while she turned under the foot to see who the person was. Just as she turned he dropped down to her, sitting on her waist and hips to keep her down while he restrained her arms above her head.

"What do you want from me?" She snapped at him angrily.

"Other than the fact that I want to take you right here and now, I've had a little birdie tell me that you are a cop and that can help my boss and my boys out...a lot!" He smirked down at her as she glared up at him angrily trying to buck him off her. "I like it rough!" The man continued to tease her, nipping at her lips before pulling back to look down at her. Finally she was able to slip one of her slender arms out of his grasp and punched him...hard. He stumbled a little before gaining his composure and holding her back down once again. Because of her little move he punched her back and wrapped a hand around her neck and started to strangle her as he kissed away her neck, lips, and slightly uncovered chest.

"Elizabeth?" John's voice could be heard yelling from a short distance away.

"Come on man we need to get out of here!" Another man came from out of nowhere and grabbed the man off of Elizabeth who hit her once again knocking her unconscious this time before running off.

"Elizabeth?!" John cried seeing her lying on the ground...

"Shit..." He took in her appearance, she was unconscious, a cut on her cheek that was bleeding a little, a small bruise already forming around it, red marks on her neck, lips a little swollen, wrists a little red, and small scratches on her arms and then he saw the little cuts on her feet.

"Damn it." He sighed out before slowly picking her up in his arms and making his way back to the house quickly but carefully.

-x-x-x-

"What happened?" Sam questioned in worry as she sat in the recliner with Jacob as John came charging through the door.

"I don't know, I found her like this in the trees." John replied taking in a deep breath before taking off for the guest bedroom and placing Elizabeth right in the middle of the bed.

"Jacob go play with daddy alright?" Sam instructed her son before running after John to help Elizabeth. Who had gotten a wet rag and was now placing it over Elizabeth's face while Sam went for the first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom.

Finally they both got Elizabeth patched up when she suddenly woke up in fear trying to shove them both away from her.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth stop! You're safe, it's okay!" John held her down before grasping both sides of her face to make him look at her. Once she did, she finally relaxed, closing her eyes while Sam inched her way out of the room and shutting the door behind her. "You alright?" He asked her softly sitting next to her on the bed.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered out as he released her.

"This may seem sudden...but what happened out there Elizabeth?" John asked her softly as she looked away from him. A few seconds later he placed a hand under her chin and made him face her...

"I-I fell asleep on the dock. Suddenly I woke up to someone grabbing my legs and I thought it was one of you guys...until I looked down and realized I had no idea who the person was. So I kicked them away from me and ran into the trees. I tripped and he-he pinned me to the ground before I could get back up. He was telling me how he had heard I was a cop and that I could help Kolya and all of his men. I punched him and he hit me back before he started to strangle me...then I don't remember what else happened." Elizabeth replied softly not making any eye contact with him.

"Sam has packed some bags and we're going to go find another place to stay." John informed her and she just nodded.

"Why don't you get some sleep before we set off? I'll go talk to Jack and Sam, figure out what we're going to do." He suggested before she slid further into the bed, pulling all the covers over her and falling fast asleep while he walked out.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked John softly as he walked into the living room where the small family was sitting together on the couch.

"Yeah, she should be fine. She's sleeping right now." He replied softly before sitting down in the recliner. Then it was silence...

"What are we going to do?" John sighed out before looking up at the couple while Sam gazed down at her sleeping boy in her arms.

"First off we need to find a safe place to hide out." Jack replied placing an arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her close to his side.

"Where else are we going to go? They found us here, out in the middle of no where; no one had even been following us that night. We can't keep running and hiding from them." He replied getting frustrated about the whole situation he was in.

"Maybe Elizabeth can pull some strings for us?" Sam spoke up softly trying not to wake her son.

"Like what?" John replied getting slightly interested.

"Well she's a cop; she has to be able to do something." Sam simply answered and John just nodded his head in agreement as did Jack. They talked for a few more minutes before Sam carried Jacob up to his bedroom and lay in his bed with him while he slept. Jack was in the study room next to the guest bedroom before he disappeared up to his own bedroom while John sat in the kitchen.

Suddenly John heard something snap outside and before he knew it shots were being fired at the house through a machine gun. He heard Jacob cry out as he was disturbed from his sleeping state, Sam call out for Jack, before he jumped from the counter top, ducking his way out of the room and running to the guest bedroom to get Elizabeth.

"Get to the truck!" Jack yelled through the house as John opened the guest bedroom door to find Elizabeth curled up in the middle of the bed, arms over her head, eyes tightly shut.

"Elizabeth!" John called to her running over to the bed before picking her up in his arms and running out while she buried her face in his chest and neck, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. As he ran out of the house he found Jack, Sam, and Jacob already waiting for them in the front seat of the truck.

-x-x-x-

"What the hell was that?" Elizabeth cried out angrily as Jack took off quickly.

"No damn idea!" Jack cried back.

"What are we going to do?" John questioned as he looked out the windows back at the house in the distance.

"Get the hell away from here." Jack replied as he suddenly turned down a random road and about two hours of straight speeding they were sitting in an empty parking lot under the moon light.

"Elizabeth we need to ask you something..." Sam suddenly spoke softly turning sideways to look at her.

"What? What is it?" Elizabeth then felt uncomfortable and worried...

"Is there anything, anything at all that you can do? Can't you pull some strings or something with the police department, find a way to get us out of this mess, get rid of Kolya and his men? Figure out what exactly is going on anyways?" Sam replied with a little help from Jack.

"I-I can try I suppose, but I would have to go alone..." She explained softly but John immediately retaliated...

"No, that is not happening. We've already been attacked when we're together, being alone would be worse." He suddenly snapped at all of them.

"Well what do you suggest we do? Jack comes with me and leaves his family, Sam comes with me, they'll think we're easy targets just because we're women, you come with me...the cops put you in a cell and arrest you." Elizabeth replied sharply.

"Then I'll just have to take that chance, I got you into this mess, I'm not letting you get hurt anymore than you already have. Plus if I have to you can be hostage yet again or else you can just talk my way out of this for me." John explained to her and she just shook her head with a sigh before giving in.

"Fine." She simply replied knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

-x-x-x-

"Weir!" It was her partner, Steven Caldwell..."Where the hell have you been and what the hell happened?"

"Please, just not now." She held a hand up to him and walked around him but he suddenly grasped her arm tightly yanking her back.

"Not now? Do you realize how much trouble you've gotten yourself into? Nobody knew where you had disappeared off to, nobody knew what happened, if you were even alive...and you're telling me not now?" He snapped at her angrily.

"Steven..." She ground out at him glaring up at him fiercely before pulling her arm out of his grasp seeing the worry in John's eyes as he followed her slowly.

"Sheppard...what the hell are you doing with Sheppard?" Caldwell cried out as he finally noticed John.

"Don't worry about him, he's with me." Elizabeth simply replied before walking to the next room with John right behind her as she started going through some files...

"Shut the door..." She told John softly and he complied as he stood, leaning against the wall watching her search through files and computers trying to figure things out...anything. That's when the door was shoved open and there before her was Caldwell and other police officers...

"Caldwell, what the hell are you doing?" She snapped at him angrily as John walked over to her briskly.

"Everyone has been searching for Sheppard for the past how many years and you just waltz right in here with him as if he's another one of us!" Caldwell snapped angrily.

"He is another one of us, we're human, and he's human...what's your point?" Elizabeth was really getting sick of Caldwell.

"Well you can say goodbye to your friend." Caldwell simply stated before four men came forward and dragged John to a cell.

"Caldwell you can't do this! He hasn't done anything wrong!" She snapped chasing him out of the room.

"He hasn't has he? Kidnapping a police officer is doing nothing wrong?" He smirked back at her and before she knew what was happening she had punched him. Quickly he grabbed her, pulled his gun out, and placed it against her head...

"This will be much fun." He teased pulling her along before he pulled the tape out of the security camera and threw into the nearest garbage can and ran out with Elizabeth.

-x-x-x-

John had been sitting in this cell for over an hour when he heard the nearby officers whispering something back to each other before a man walked in and John saw the instant 'respect' for the man..._boss._ He instantly thought.

"Landry." They greeted him and he nodded at each of them before making his way over to John's cell.

"Well John Sheppard, I never thought I would see you in my cells...ever. Now..." Before he could continue another man ran into the room...

"Sir! Weir is missing yet again...and so is Caldwell." The man announced...

"Check the tapes!" Landry ordered.

"We have sir...that specific tape they should have been on is missing also." He simply replied.

"It's Caldwell..." John muttered to himself.

"What was that Sheppard?" Landry asked him quickly.

"That's it! I knew it! It's been Caldwell the whole time! He's working with Kolya! He's going to use himself and Elizabeth." He announced loudly figuring everything out.

"What are you getting at Sheppard?" Landry snapped angrily getting his attention.

"Landry let me out of here; I know where he's taking her. I can get her back, and I can get you Kolya! I promise, you just have to trust me on this one." John told him firmly and seriously. Landry just stared him down with his hands behind his back in deep thought...

"Sheppard how do I know if I can..." He started but John cut him off...

"Trust me?" Landry just nodded. "You don't, but if anything happens to Weir...look I got her into this and I am not about to let anything else happen to her or any of my friends. Now please..." John practically begged him trying to convince him.

"Let him out..." Landry simply stated to his men and John immediately felt the relief as a man stepped forward and unlocked the door. He started running out the door when Landry stopped him...

"Sheppard, don't make me regret this." He informed him staring him down before John gave him one of his one of a kind smiles.

"You won't, I promise." John replied before running out.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth's head hurt pretty badly, Caldwell knew how she fought, Caldwell knew her every move because they were partners. He had hit her over the head with the butt of his gun so she now had a small cut and bruise on her forehead while she lay on the cement floor, right ankle also bound in a chain which was hooked to the ground. The room was empty, dark, and small...no windows. Before she could even assess the ankle chain the door was being unlocked and opened...revealing Kolya.

"Elizabeth Weir. It is nice to finally meet you in person, I have heard so much about you." Kolya smirked as he stepped in, shutting the door behind him and circling her as she sat in the middle of the room.

"What is it that you want from me?" She simply asked him staring at the door.

"Well you are a police officer, so that comes in handy for me. I need files, I need some ammunition, and I want Sheppard." Kolya informed her as he continued circling while she slowly stood up.

"I...I can't do that." She simply told him firmly, standing completely still.

"That's a shame." He then hit her over the head and she fell down to her hands and knees before quickly gathering her self and getting back up.

"Oh Elizabeth, I see how this is going to be. It's not going to turn out good for yourself if you don't comply sweetheart." He told her with a tint of humor in his voice while he started circling her once again.

"Then so be it..." Elizabeth replied softly obviously upsetting him as he advanced on her making her back up automatically. Suddenly she realized she wasn't going too far when the chain on her ankle yanked on her leg and made her slip backwards. Kolya grabbed her upper arms tightly as she fell and held her in her place.

"You will do what I say or you will regret it!" He ground out at her angrily on the verge of yelling at her, getting a few inches from her face.

"Then I regret it." She spat back at him. Kolya cried out angrily and smacked her across the face and let her go. Since she had been falling before she fell completely to the ground now and laid flat on her back hearing him walk out.

-x-x-x-

John was going solo on this one. He didn't want Jack involved in this; he had his family to watch after, as for Ronon and Teyla, they needed to keep Sophi safe and themselves safe. He could do this; he could get Elizabeth out of there and take care of Caldwell, and hand Kolya over to Landry and the police. John ended up contacting Landry and telling him and his men to be on standby when he brought Kolya out. That's when John made his choice, _time to go in_.

Walking stealthily down the long, dark corridors he made his way quickly yet quietly through them all when he came face to face with Caldwell.

"Sheppard, so nice to see you!" Caldwell smirked, John didn't even take anytime he just punched Caldwell with full force and out he went. John smirked at Caldwell lying flat out, unconscious on the ground before he pulled out some extra cuffs Landry gave him and cuffed him, then continued on.

-x-x-x-

"You're friend has arrived...seems to think he can get through this by himself." Kolya smirked re-entering the small room Elizabeth was being held in...who now had a small streak of blood running from her nose, along with the bruise darkening around her forehead where Caldwell hit her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked softly in confusion and worry.

"Sheppard, has come to rescue the damsel in distress! He has already taken out a few men...along with Caldwell. Let's see if he can hit the grand prize." Kolya explained in depth to her.

"He will." Elizabeth spat at him in happiness with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Oh how much our spirit has risen!" He teased her grabbing a curly lock and twirling it between his fingers before yanking on it and releasing it before kicking her hard in the side making her double over in pain with a gasp of pain and shock. He grabbed a big handful of curls and pulled her head back to look her straight in the eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up too much." He told her firmly before releasing her harshly and back down she went grasping her stomach in pain. Even though she was still in pain rather badly she realized how close he was to her and gathered up all her strength, bent her elbow, and dug it back as hard as possible into his gut surprising him. Which mad him even more upset with her...

"Big mistake." He ground out through his clenched teeth before turning her around so she was flat on her back while he placed himself on her waist, holding her down before placing his hands on her neck and strangling her. Before he could get on too far the door flew up and before them stood a battered John Sheppard who immediately shot Kolya straight in the head...unfortunately sending his blood everywhere on Elizabeth who was coughing and gasping for air, trying to push herself away from the now dead Kolya on her. Yet she was still chained up...

John ran over and searched Kolya for the keys and finally found them in his front pocket of his shirt and freed her ankle. Once she was free she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while he pulled her close, placing one hand between her shoulders and the other on the back of her head stroking her curls.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly pulling back slightly and found tears...she just nodded in response before she wiped her tears away while he helped out and wiped them away with his thumbs, along with the blood streak coming from her nose.

"Are you?" She asked barely above a whisper looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get out of here." John smiled brightly down at her before getting up and helping her up slowly realizing she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, watching as she grasped her side.

"He-he kicked me in the side...I think he may have broken a rib." Elizabeth responded to him softly.

"We'll take it slow; let's just get out of this hell hole." John told her and she just nodded as he assisted her towards the exit. But of course before they made it they ran into another man who started shooting at them. John quickly spun around and forced Elizabeth against the wall around the corner and placed himself over her, shielding her before peeking around the corner and taking that man out also. Once that was taken care of they continued on. They took one step outside and were being swarmed by Landry's men who separated them. He felt Elizabeth's tight, needy grasp being ripped out of his own, he saw the panic and worry in her eyes as they pulled her away from him, then he heard her voice...

"John! Let me go! John!" She cried after him as they took her to the ambulance and John to the cop car...in hand cuffs.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was lying in the hospital when her boss came in...

"Weir, it's good to see you awake." Landry smiled at her before coming to her side after shutting the door behind himself.

"Sir." She simply replied watching him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her in worry.

"Few cuts and bruises, they'll heel. There was one broken rib which is also heeling...slowly." She answered him before he responding taking a step closer.

"That sounds like good ne-..." He started but she cut him off.

"But there is one thing, that's not so good. You placed John in jail...for what reason?" Elizabeth questioned him angrily.

"Elizabeth we have been after Sheppard for how many years now? What did you expect? We can't just let him go for all he things he has done in this city." Landry explained to her quickly and efficiently.

"He caught Caldwell for you; he took care of Kolya for you! He found Kolya's place! He saved me, countless times! The least you could do is let him be!" She snapped back automatically.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her in surprise at her tone while raising his eyebrows. Elizabeth immediately fell silent realizing she made the wrong move.

"I'll be in tomorrow with some boxes and my resignation filled out." Elizabeth simply replied staring at her hands informing her boss.

"Weir I..." Landry started but yet again she cut him off.

"I'm done. No changing my mind about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like some rest...alone." She told him firmly staring him down and he just nodded before walking out.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth had filled out her resignation and had it sitting on the corner of her now empty desk with a box filled to the top on the middle of the desk. She finished picking some things up and placed them in the box before picking the resignation up and looking it over when her door creaked open slowly...

"I'm sorry, but I'm..." She spoke turning around to tell the person she was leaving and she was done there...then she realized it was someone else.

"John?" Elizabeth questioned in confusion seeing him standing in her doorway.

"For some reason they let me go." She could read the confusion in his eyes and across his face. Before she knew it she set the papers back on the desk and went over to him as quickly as her bruised body would let her and hugged him tightly. Then he realized she was crying...

"Hey it's alright. We're all okay, and back." He told her trying to calm her down as he walked her over to her desk, away from the door while she just nodded. That's when he saw the papers...

"What is this?" He asked her softly as she pulled away...

"I'm resigning." She simply answered him, sniffing slightly.

"Why?" John questioned her about it, placing the papers down.

"Because I'm done, I don't want to do this anymore." Elizabeth explained softly before she felt him place his hands on both sides of her face and make her look at him.

"Good." He smiled down at her and she gave him a confused, slightly hurt look "So that gives me more time to see you and see where things will go. You'll also get to meet Sophi, truly meet her, and get to know her. Also do this..." John smirked before leaning down and kissing her passionately before she finally responding and kissed him back.

"Let's get out of here." He grabbed her box with one arm and took her hand with his free hand and they walked out together.

-x-x-x-

**AN: and there it ends! i hope you enjoyed the story, even though it's finished i would still love to know what you thought about it. feedback-feedback-feedback**

**... a little R&R never hurt anybody ...**


End file.
